Juxtaposition
by teejplease
Summary: Sarah wasn’t the first girl Caleb and Reid both liked. She was just the first who chose one over the other. CDxOFCsxRG
1. Liz

Caleb noted everything the Professor was saying diligently. He couldn't help but scowl when he heard Reid goof off. The midterm was coming up.

"Can you please shut up? I know its hard but _try_."

Caleb's eyes widened in surprise and his head turned to look at the girl who dared do anything but laugh when Reid cracked one of his stupid jokes. Reid was looking incredulously at the girl as well.

She wasn't even deigning to look at the troublesome boy after telling him to shut up. She sat hunched over her notebook, pen at the ready to write anything significant the teacher said. She had jaw-length hair and glasses. She wasn't that spectacular to look at by Spenser standards – every girl who went to Spenser was relatively attractive and she was no different. Caleb could walk past her everyday and never notice her.

But there was just _something_ about her. Pushing her to the back of his mind, Caleb turned his attention back to the teacher.

He didn't even notice that Reid didn't speak for the rest of the class.

* * *

"Wassup," Reid greeted the girl who had shut him down earlier in class.

She looked up from putting her belongings into her backpack. "I'm not going to apologize," she declared. "You can do whatever you want on your own time, but I pay for my education and don't want to waste my parents money."

Reid smirked. "Who said anything about apologizing?" He tossed his hair out of his eyes and looked down at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Look, if you're trying to be charming or attractive or _whatever_, wait until after all the tests." She tried to pass by him to get to the aisle. She sighed when he blocked her. "Can you move?"

Reid stepped closer to her. "Do you want me to move?" he asked in a husky voice that usually got him what (or more specifically, _who_) he wanted.

She made an exasperated noise, hefting her bag onto her shoulder. "Yes," she answered shortly when he still made no move.

"You sure?" he said, looming over her.

"Reid," Caleb called from the doorway, noticing his friend harassing the girl in one of the middle rows.

She took Reid's momentary distraction to dart past him. Pulling her sagging backpack up again, she pushed past Caleb to leave the classroom.

* * *

"Can I sit here?" Caleb was in the library studying, like many of the other students. He looked up and it's that girl again.

"Sure," he replied. He turned back to his study guide, biting his lip thoughtfully.

It's ten minutes later when she speaks up. "I know this is weird, but you haven't written anything since I got here." She gave him a small tentative smile. "Do you need help? We're in the same class, so…" She drifted off, clearly uncomfortable.

"Would you?" Caleb asked hopefully. "That would be great."

Nodding, she pushed up her glasses before leaning across the table to examine what problem he's on. Caleb is surprised to find himself to looking down her shirt. He forced himself to listen to what she's saying. "Oh, I already did that one," she declared. She took out her packet and walked around to his side of the large table, thankfully putting an end to Caleb's distractions.

She explained the problem, pointing out the steps in her equation but Caleb was only half-listening, copying her work down in careful, precise writing. Most of his mind was filled with the scent of her shampoo and Caleb was thinking himself going mad.

"Do you get it?" She asked.

He nodded. "Thank you…" Oh, he got it - almost too well.

She smiled wider this time and pushed up her glasses again. "Liz."

"Thank you, Liz," Caleb wasn't surprised that he liked the taste of her name on his tongue, despite it being a common name. "I'm Caleb." He shook her hand and stared into her eyes. He was charmed when she blushed and looked away before looking back and smiling.

They both go back to their work, but Caleb can't help but watch him from the corner of his eye.

* * *

Reid looked at the palm of his hand, squinting at the name on it. What did it say? He shrugged – he could always call her by pet names if he couldn't decipher the name of the girl who had invited him over by the time he reached her dorm.

He knocked on the door and arranged himself accordingly, leaning against the frame in a way that he knew girls loved.

"Oh, it's you," Reid was surprised to see the girl from his Calculus class open the door.

He smirked. Looking at his palm he said, "You're not … Alisha." Or was it Alissa? Alberta? "Or whoever this is," he held up his palm shamelessly to her face.

She rolled her eyes. "You talking about Alice?"

"That's the one," Reid replied. "Looks like I got the wrong dorm." The leer he was giving her said he didn't mind.

"Definitely," she said sarcastically. "I'm Liz and my roommate is Rebecca. No Alice's in here." She pointed across the hall. "She's in there."

"I could get lost and somehow end up in your dorm," Reid theorized. "She'll never know the difference."

"As tempting as that sounds," Liz drawled, "I have studying to do. And didn't I tell you I won't be remotely interested until I pass all my tests?" She shut the door, not even bothering to here his answer.

"I'm going to take that as a promise," Reid yelled through the door, before turning around and going to the girl's door he had made an appointment with.

In her room, Liz couldn't help but smile. Frowning when she realized what she was doing, she turned back to her notebook.

But when the moans came from across the hall, she couldn't help but look at her door and _wonder_.

* * *

"Good luck on the test today," Liz wished Caleb when he walked past her to get to his seat.

He nodded and smiled at her. "Thanks. You, too."

"You going to wish me luck to, Lizzie?" Reid called form his seat in the back.

Liz scoffed. "Whatever," she answered, pulling out her calculator. It was game time right now and nothing could get her out of the zone – not even attractive boys.

"Just as long as you remember your promise," Reid reminded her. He smirked when he saw Caleb's frown. 'Jealous?' he mouthed to the older boy.

Caleb didn't know which he didn't like more: that he _was_ jealous (after only talking to the girl once) or that Reid knew.

* * *

Caleb laughed with Pogue before he took a long pull from his beer. He and the rest of the school were at a party some freshman was throwing after midterms ended.

Pogue grinned, his arm around Kate. "So, then I was like -."

"Hey," a cool voice greeted. The three turned and Caleb couldn't help but grin.

"Pogue, man, this is Lizzie," Caleb introduced, throwing an arm around the surprised girl. "Lizzie," he practically crooned her name, "this is Pogue and his girl Kate. Without her I would've been dead during the Calc' test."

"I explained one problem," she clarified. Liz smiled. "Are you drunk?" She asked, eyeing him.

"Yes," Caleb answered without hesitation.

She laughed, charmed by his candor.

"Hey, don't laugh at me," Caleb said, pouting. He squinted at her, leaning forward till their faces were almost touching. "No glasses?"

"Yeah," she answered, taking his beer and setting it down when Caleb seemed to be in danger of spilling its contents.

"Pretty," he commented, caressing her cheekbone.

She blushed. "Come on, Romeo, I want a drink," she winked at Pogue and Kate before dragging the inebriated boy towards the alcohol.

"Okay, but no more than six," Caleb declared.

She laughed again. "You seriously are going to limit me when you're so obviously smashed?"

* * *

"Lizzie!" Liz peered around the arm that was wrapped around her shoulder to look at who called her name.

"Reid!" she yelled back, equally as loud. She and Caleb laughed.

Reid staggered over. "Remember your promise?"

Liz turned towards Caleb. "Reid thinks I promised to have sex with him. I didn't."

Caleb frowned and his arm tightened sluggishly, a testament to how drunk he was. "Really?" he asked. He pointed a finger at the blonde boy. "Bad Reid!"

"Yeah," Liz agreed. "Bad Reid!" she parroted.

Reid smirked. "I get that a lot. But still, a promise is a promise," he said, propping himself on Liz's free side, sliding his arm around her waist.

Caleb glared, but it wasn't as formidable seeing as how he was having trouble focusing. "Mine," he declared. He tugged the girl forcefully away from Reid.

Liz's eyes widened at the rough treatment, sobering up some. Okay, this wasn't funny anymore. Caleb had obviously drunk himself to a state of belligerence.

Reid caught the look on her face and found the morals buried deep within him to make a move to help her. "Now don't be like that, Caleb," Reid reasoned.

"No," Caleb said, "mine." He wrapped both arms tightly around the girl.

Liz mouthed 'help me' to the smaller boy.

"Come on, man," Reid requested. "Sharing is caring. Come on, bro."

Caleb's arm loosened. He nodded. "You're right," Caleb said.

Liz exhaled and then made a move to leave Caleb's embrace.

Caleb's arms unexpectedly tightened. "A promise is a promise," he stated.

"What?" Liz queried.

"Sharing is caring," Caleb then repeated.

"Huh?" Reid said, scratching his head.

In a surprising move, Caleb began dragging the girl towards the stairs. Liz began struggling but was clearly too drunk and also at a disadvantage of height and muscle tone. Caleb stopped and looked back at Reid, who was too shocked and was still where the two had left him. "Are you coming?" Caleb asked.

Liz suddenly realized what was about to happen. Every Spenser girls' dream of having more than one Son of Ipswich at a time was about to happen – and to _her_.

She stopped struggling and Reid was even more alarmed when she directed a smirk toward him. "Yeah, you coming?" she asked. "Sharing is caring," she added, arching a brow.

It took a few moments for Reid to understand, but when he did, he ran as fast as he could in his drunken state to catch up to the two.

They made it up the stairs and Liz shut the door, turning to the two boys who simultaneously took off their shirts.

Well, _alright._

**Fin.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant.

A/N: This was so funny to me. The whole idea where Sarah wasn't the only girl that Caleb and Reid both liked has been bothering me for awhile so I decided to write a series of oneshots starring their little escapades over girls.


	2. Caitlyn

"So you like sweet things, huh?" Reid asked, smirking. "I like sweet things, too," he declared, eyeing her pointedly.

The girl laughed, tossing long, poker straight red hair back. She was still holding the cupcakes in her hand.

Reid and the other Sons were currently in town. Reid had wandered into the drugstore after Caleb, looking around for some snacks to take back to his and Tyler's room.

"Does that line actually work?" she asked, placing the snack into her basket, smiling.

Reid felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand up.

"Believe it or not," a voice behind him began, "it does."

The red headed girl glanced at Caleb and Reid resisted the urge to snarl. Why did Caleb always have to encroach on his territory?

"Caleb," Reid gritted out. He turned to look at the older boy. "You get your meds, man?" he asked, trying to dissuade the other boy. He felt triumphant when the girl looked slightly taken aback.

Caleb's expression didn't change but something flickered in his eyes that Reid knew meant Caleb rose to his challenge.

"Yeah," Caleb answered, "I just need Ty' to drop me so I can give them to mother."

Reid nearly cursed when he saw the girl's face softening in understanding at the corner of his eye.

"Where are my manners?" Reid asked, trying to one up Caleb by being the gentleman _this_ time. "I'm Reid and this is my friend Caleb."

"Caitlyn," the now named girl said, giving each boy a friendly smile, shaking their hands in turn. She pushed a loose strand behind her ear.

There was an awkward moment where the three just stood there before Tyler came into the store, Pogue following at an easy pace.

"Hey," the dark haired boy greeted the older two, looking at the red haired girl in confusion. "I got an appointment, so if you want a ride back, Caleb, let's go now."

"Yeah, Caleb," Reid said with a smirk. "Why don't you run along? I still have to _do_ a couple more things." His smirked widened when Caitlyn blushed. "I'll catch up with you three later."

Caleb's eyes almost imperceptibly narrowed. "Actually, Baby Boy, I got some other things to do, too," he smiled boyishly at Caitlyn, inwardly triumphing when she gave him a shy smile in return.

Tyler exchanged an exasperated look with Pogue, knowing what this was all about now. He rolled his eyes. "I have an appointment," he insisted, "anything you need to _do_ can wait until later."

"I can take them," Caitlyn suddenly piped up.

Tyler nearly groaned. The girl had stupidly played right into Caleb and Reid's hands. Behind him he could hear Pogue stifling his chuckles.

Reid grinned, throwing an arm around her, fingering a lock of hair. "Well, isn't that _sweet?_ That's why I love to make new friends. We should get to know each other some more."

Pogue almost snorted. Everyone knew Reid meant '_know'_ in the biblical sense (**1)**.

"That is nice of you," Caleb said. "Since you're helping us out we might as well help you out, too," here he gently took Caitlyn's basket from her grip.

She bit her lip and eyed the two boys who both grinned at her.

Tyler shook his head and walked away, Pogue finally laughing outright before following the youngest out.

* * *

"This is your house?" she asked in disbelief, eyeing the mansion she had pulled her modest car in front of.

"Keeps the rain out," Caleb said, laughing at her wondrous look.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Reid told her. "Wait till you come inside."

Caitlyn shook her head. "I really shouldn't. I have to get these groceries back to my room before the milk spoils."

"Just ten minutes," Reid tempted.

"Ten minutes?" she asked, biting her lip, turning to look back at her purchases seated next to the blond in the back.

Reid and Caleb exchanged brief triumphant looks.

"Ten minutes," Caleb assured her. He came to the side of her door alongside Reid and opened the door. Reid held out his hand to help her out.

She looked at the two warily before lifting a hesitant hand and placing it into Reid's. Then, she followed both boys into the house.

The milk spoiled.

**Fin.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own _the Covenant._

**(1)** To _know_ someone in the Bible meant to have sex with him or her.


	3. Tabby

"So, who's tonight's girl?" Pogue asked, leaning over the foosball table, sparing a glance to the pretty girl seated with Kate. The girl currently giving his girlfriend one word answers and looking fairly uncomfortable.

"Tabitha," Caleb answered offhandedly, more focused on the game than the conversation. "Or 'Tabby' for short."

"Doesn't seem like your type," Pogue observed. "Though she _is_ cute."

Caleb chuckled. "She isn't my usual type," he agreed before elaborating, "she's a little bit neurotic, if you can't tell."

"I can tell," Pogue said, twirling his side expertly. "The kind of girl who carries a large purse because she carries all this shit 'just in case'."

"Pretty much," Caleb answered, scoring a goal. "She's a bit OCD, but, then again, what girl isn't? But she's also so shy it could almost count as antisocial."

Neither boy was looking at the two girls they had abandoned, but Kate had given up trying to talk to the other and was simply sitting in her seat, pouting.

"But," Pogue drawled, scoring the final goal and winning the game.

Caleb looked up at his best friend and grinned. "_But_… usually those kind of girls are the _best _kind of girls."

Pogue laughed – if only the school could see their 'Golden Boy' now. He wiped a fake tear away. "I'm so proud." He clapped the older boy on a broad shoulder. "I've taught you well, young Padawan."

Caleb chuckled at that. "Careful – you know how Kate doesn't like when you mention your 'sordid past'."

Pogue shoved the other boy playfully away. "That's because in her special little world, it doesn't exist." He rolled his eyes before directing them towards the table. "Eh, Caleb? Didn't you say 'those kind of girls are the best kind of girls'?"

Caleb gave him a weird look. "Yeah, why?"

Pogue looked at him. "You tell Reid that?"

Both of their gazes turned to look at the table, where Reid was chatting up a very uncomfortable looking girl. Kate was shooting him warning glances that didn't bother the blonde at all. Tyler was sitting next to Kate, slouched in his seat and with his arms crossed, obviously wishing he wasn't stranded there. He sent a hooded, desperate look to Caleb.

Caleb sighed before walking over, Pogue already moving.

"Tyler," he said in greeting. "Reid," he added, almost as an afterthought. "See you met my _date_, Tabby."

"Tabby," Reid drew out, tasting the girl's name. "Like a cat." He smirked, liking that idea. "You resemble a pussy just like your name, kitten? Because I love pussy (here he paused, smirking wider) cats."

Tabitha stirred her soda nervously, licking her lips. "Um," she stuttered.

"Reid," Caleb said in warning.

The blonde waved him away. "Let's play pool, Baby Boy."

Tyler shot out of his seat in relief, not even waiting for the shorter boy before heading towards the tables.

Caleb exhaled in relief before he caught Reid's smirk, and then he knew it wasn't over.

* * *

Reid made his move when Caleb was helping Tabitha into her coat.

"Caleb," he said before showing the other wary boy his hand, "Tyler left me. I need a ride."

Caleb scoffed. "No," he answered. "Ask someone else."

Reid smirked. "You're right," Caleb looked at him suspiciously, "I could always _Use -._"

"Stay in the back and say nothing," Caleb interjected in defeat, cutting off the gleeful boy. He resisted the pull to rub his temples. He gave Tabby an apologetic look.

* * *

"You guys want to come into my room for a bit?" Tabby offered surprisingly when Caleb pulled in front of the school. "My roommate is visiting her boyfriend."

This wasn't news to Caleb, who had asked her out for this reason (the _sly_ dog).

"Sure," Reid piped up before Caleb could stop him with a weighted look (it probably wouldn't have worked anyway, seeing as the younger showed a surprising resistance to it).

Caleb refused to let Reid win. "Okay."

* * *

Caleb stepped in behind Tabitha after she opened her door. Her room was neat and orderly, everything in perfect place. It resembled a catalogue spread.

Reid eyed all the belongings placed in perfect order, suddenly realizing something was not quite right with this girl.

He watched as she pulled her hair out of its ponytail before grinning alluringly at the two, perching on her bed and patting both spaces next to her.

He realized that she was one of those girls who usually scared away boys with their intensity.

He smirked before plopping down next to her, while Caleb sat down on her other side.

Then again, usually those kind of girls were the _best _kind of girls.

(And Caleb and Reid soon found out that she _was_ one of the best kind of girls. She was _very, very _good).

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own _the Covenant_ or the _Star Wars_.


	4. Rebecca

Reid was walking (sauntering is more like it) to his next class with Tyler when he saw her. She was flanked by two boys and had her hair in a pleat that coiled around her neck like a pitch-black noose. She was talking animatedly with her two compatriots and without pause turned her head and spat a few feet away. The two boys didn't look taken aback at all – must be a regular occurrence.

"Sexy," Reid catcalled sarcastically. Tyler elbowed him.

"Dude, don't," Tyler warned. "That's 'Becca Gates."

"Who?" Reid asked, inclining his head at the girl who was now looking in his direction, smirking. He ignored the two imposing guys next to her.

The girl was too far for him to see her expression clearly, but he could tell her brow was furrowed. She eyed him for a short moment before lifting her hand and giving him the one finger salute.

Tyler gave a sigh of relief. "Dude," Tyler said, "you're lucky. She must be in a good mood or something."

Reid watched her skirt bounce with each step she took, her swagger a perfect match to the two beside her. "Or something," Reid said distantly.

Tyler didn't even need to look at his roommate to know that there was a lustful glint shining in his eyes.

-

Reid was regaling Pogue with whom he decided was to be his next conquest was when Pogue stopped him mid-sentence.

"Wait," Pogue ordered, "what did you say her name was?" He had a peculiar look on his face.

"Rebecca Gates," Reid informed the longhaired boy.

Caleb spat out his orange juice and Pogue started laughing.

Tyler shook his head. "I tried to tell him," he said to the two older boys.

Pogue wiped a mirthful tear from his eye as Caleb mopped up his drink from his oxford. "Good luck with that," Pogue wished the blonde boy. He saluted him mockingly.

Reid eyed the other three. "What the _fuck_ do you guys know that I don't?"

Tyler shook his head. "Rebecca Gates, a.k.a. she who, if she were an actual man, would have a bigger dick than you, has gotten in a fight with you."

"What?" Reid cried incredulously. "When?" 'I would never hit a girl' wasn't said aloud. It didn't need to be – all at the lunch table understood it.

Caleb smiled mischievously to the other two boys. "Let me tell this one, fellas," Caleb stated. "It really is a _great _story," he began, shit-eating grin in place.

Reid looked at him in annoyance and anticipation.

"Remember that time you woke up bruised as hell and hung-over and we told you that we got in a random fight with a passing trucker?" Caleb asked, his smile growing wider when Reid nodded. "Well, _technically,_ she drives a truck." He laughed outright when Reid's eyes opened to a comical size. "But I don't think it counts as a fight since only one person was swinging."

"Are you _serious_?" Reid yelled, nearly falling out of his seat. He looked at the other Sons' faces, desperate to see any hint of a lie. "That's not funny!"

"Actually," Tyler said slyly, "it was pretty funny in hindsight when we weren't getting our asses handed to us as well. She travels in a pack of guys. And she's head bitch – kind of like hyenas."

"What?" Reid asked, confused.

"Yeah, I don't get it," Pogue said, scratching his head.

Caleb palmed his face. "Honestly, we're all taking Biology. Hyena packs are led by the female."

"Thank you," Tyler said.

"Wait, so what?" Reid asked, bringing them back to the subject at hand and away from zoology. "She's too pissed at me to fuck me?" To Reid this was a new concept. Girls were _never_ too pissed to fuck him, no matter how much of a jack ass he was.

Pogue snickered. "I doubt she remembers beating your ass. You're just another guy she hit when she jumped into a fight to help her boys."

Caleb leaned forward conspiratorially and the three followed suit. "She can't be your next conquest because she doesn't work that way. She isn't conquest-material. She is the _conqueror_." Caleb said matter-of-factly. He was fooling none of the other boys, though, who had known him since birth.

"She turned you down, didn't she?" Tyler asked, popping a chip into his mouth.

"Yup," Caleb said, going back to his sandwich and ending the subject.

-

Reid knocked on the familiar door and waited for one of his favorite 'regulars' to open it. He nearly fell over when the door was yanked open but luckily (or unluckily, if you want) the person who had opened the door so harshly had quick enough reflexes to shove him backwards.

The blonde stumbled and fell. "What the fuck, Lizzie?" he cried, rubbing his head and sitting up. He looked up and was greeted with the sight of black panties under a casual, cotton black skirt.

Rebecca clacked her gum obnoxiously and gave him a look of disdain. "Lizzie isn't here right now, please leave a message at the beep," she stated, crossing her arms. Despite her shorter stature she looked intimidating, her body obviously toned.

Reid took another, final glance at her underwear (filing them away in his memory lovingly) before getting up. He brushed away imaginary dust from his knees as an excuse to lean close to her breasts, sheathed only in a thin wife beater and (what was obviously) a red, lacy bra.

Damn, if she wasn't hot enough for Reid to look past the whole 'a girl beat me up' thing.

He gave her his (what the ladies often assured him was) hottest smirk. "So, you're Lizzie's elusive roommate."

The dark haired girl examined her hot pink nails. "That would be me," she answered lazily, obviously only talking to him out of propriety's sake.

"Reid," he offered his hand.

She looked at his hand before dismissing it, reaching behind her onto a cabinet for a nail file, pressing it against a nail's edge quickly. "So?"

Was it sick that he kind of liked that she was treating him like gum on her shoe?

"So, since you're never here, I'm going to guess you have a boyfriend," he stated, leaning against the doorpost opposite of her.

She scoffed. "Yeah, right," she answered finally turning her eyes on him once again, tossing the file carelessly behind her. She took the time to scrutinize him, the corner of her mouth turning up in appreciation. She nodded to herself. "But, you'll do for now." And then she dragged him into her room.

Then again, she didn't have to pull very hard.

-

Tyler watched his best friend as he mouthed something dirty to the girl across Nicky's, surrounded by four boys. He laughed when she smirked before turning her attention elsewhere.

Reid almost pouted.

"Don't think she's interested in buying the cow," Tyler said, having already heard Reid's play-by-play of what went down between him and the wavy haired tough-girl.

"I don't need her to buy me," Reid replied, lining up his shot, "I just need her to milk me a couple more times." He waggled his pale brows at the other boy.

Tyler rolled his eyes. Puns were seriously the worst kind of humor.

Reid straightened. "Wassup," he called to the approaching Sons.

Pogue and Caleb said their greetings.

"Where's the missus?" Reid asked.

"Got into another fight," Pogue answered, combing through his hair with a large hand.

Reid grimaced before continuing on, "Well, I got the best story to cheer you up." His mouth curled into a familiar smirk.

Pogue and Caleb eyed him before turning to look at Tyler. The blue-eyed boy nodded.

"Really?" Pogue asked in disbelief. If he were a woman his tone would be called 'scandalized' but he wasn't a woman, but a very tall, very built man, so he was described only in masculine adjectives.

Reid took a swig of his beer, nodding.

"How was it?" Caleb asked, curious.

It was the question Reid had been dying to answer. "_Awesome,"_ Reid cried. "Miss Gates is a fucking hellcat in the sack. She is seriously a freak, I don't know what-."

"Now, I know you're not talking about my girl, 'Becca," a voice boomed behind them. The four turned hesitantly to see a guy coming back just from the bar. "Because we only talk about her with respect."

"Oh fuck," Tyler murmured.

The unnamed fellow fondled his fist.

-

Reid opened his door, holding an ice pack to his face. "Oh, its you. Come to see me after your boys and you kicked our asses? How sweet." Despite his words he let her into his room. Thankfully, Tyler was too busy sulking somewhere else to be present for Rebecca's visit.

"What was that fight about?" Rebecca asked, sprawling onto a bed, uncaring that her skirt hitched to an indecent length.

"You're telling me you got into the fight without even knowing what it was about?" Reid asked, after taking a moment admiring her assets.

"Well, _yeah_," she answered as if it were the most obvious response in the world. After Reid thought about it, he realized how stupid his question was. How often had he done the same? "I just saw my boys in trouble and headed over. I mean, no offense, you're a good fuck, but they're better friends." She paused. "At least I wasn't the one hitting you this time. I chose the boy scout."

Reid laughed. "Yeah, you walloped Caleb something fierce."

"Helped that his gentleman mentality shit kept him from striking back," she replied, scratching her shoulder. Then she gave Reid an indecipherable look before continuing on with a wicked, hungry grin. "Could've also been the major hard on he was sporting while I was beating the everlasting shit out of him."

Reid dropped his ice pack and stared at her.

"I got to say, he's packing some heat," she leaned her chin against her forearms. "Kind of surprised me… Could you set that up?"

Reid actually sputtered.

"Don't be a baby," she said, "if it bothers you that much, I'll take you both on at the same time."

Reid stopped sputtering.

-

Caleb winced and pressed his hand against his side. That girl had gotten him good last night. He knocked on the door. "Reid, you said it was urgent," he said through the two-inch wood.

A surprisingly dainty hand yanked him inside before pressing him against the closed door. "It is," was all the girl said before pressing her lips against his.

Distantly, he heard Reid call from the bed, already down to only his boxers, "Caleb, you remember Rebecca."

**Fin.**

-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Covenant_.

**A/N:** I am trying to write different girls for each chapter and this one just hit me. The bad, slutty girl is so common in the Covenant-verse so here's my take, I guess. Except in mine, she doesn't become reformed or anything. She's still as self-loving, self-involved as before. And the boys love it.

And, honestly, every girl wants to be the slutty girl for just one day sometimes. So, hopefully you enjoyed it.  Despite her lack of scruples.


End file.
